Translate:Prison School Publisher JP Text (JA → EN)
: w:c:prison-school : School:1. "東京郊外に位置する厳格な進学校「私立八光学園」。 元々女子校だったのだが、今年度から理事長が替わったことにより、経営方針が変更、男子も入学可能になった……。" 2. "東京都郊外にある全寮制の元女子高" Character:3."一度スネると結構尾を引くほう。" : Need location of school if suburb/ward in Tokyo is named. EN:British preferred but not critical. May be either Hakko, Chiyoda or Chuo. Definitely has the Sumida river intersecting it with what looks like the Nijubashi bridge over it, as shown in Chapter 175. : Speedit Chiyoda Ward doesn't have Sumida river, and I don't think Chuo Ward is the "suburbs" of Tokyo. If I can, I'll check prison-school when I have a time. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-26 14:52 (UTC) # Hachimitsu Private Academy: a rigid prep school located in the suburbs of Tokyo. Originally a girls' school, with another board chairman taking place this year, the management policies are renewed and boys are also allowed to enter the school..." # An originally girls only boarding high school in the outskirts of the Tokyo metropolitan area # (No idea about this one? どういう意味？) :翻訳してみた — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月26日、03:24:28 Guys I think the kanji Hakko refers to Gakko thus translating to Private School, as shown by Yatalu's translation. We've added the content and cited it for now, so thanks guys. So yes, something appearing to look like Nijubashi-san is in the manga but that's just an inspiration; the suburb is fictional and the school is located in Tokyo to emphasise the school's academic power (and so the mangaka has plenty of artistic inspiration). A word by word machine translation produces: #3 "一度スネると結構尾を引くほう。" -> "Often prefers to pull the tail (chase women) and mope/sulk/be peevish." Could we get a confirmation/TL cleaning of that before we can close the thread? WordSniper-da~ 02/06/2015 18:58:30 Hi, WordSniper-san! I try to translate it without an idiom. But sorry, I'm not good at English... #3 "一度スネると結構尾を引くほう。" : If he/she get sulky (/ pouk) once, he/she rather tends to be in the sucks for a long time. "尾を引く" means "still having a lingering effort". So I'm not sure he/she will be in the sucks, or taking it out on someone, or becoming not talk much (or somewhat) after getting sulky. @ヤタルさん: 「尾を引く」は慣用句です。http://ejje.weblio.jp/content/%E5%B0%BE%E3%82%92%E5%BC%95%E3%81%8F 今回の意味に合う例文があまり見つかりませんけど… 引用すると 前の日のいさかいがまだ尾を引いていた. The bickering of the day before was still having its aftereffects on them. - 研究社 新英和中辞典 Sometimes a single event can have a lasting effect on a person's life. ときには、単発の出来事がその人に一生影響し続けることもある。 - Weblio Email例文集 環境汚染の影響は後々の世代まで尾を引く. The effects of environmental pollution carry over to later generations. - 研究社 新英和中辞典 慣用句として使うときは、たぶん彗星の尾みたいに残っちゃうイメージだと思います。 Sig: Plover-Y (talk) 2015-06-03 11:40 (UTC) :I found "一度スネると結構尾を引くほう" on this page too in the description below the blonde guy. I think it means "If he sulks/is peevish once, it lasts for quite a while", meaning that if he's in a bad mood, he won't be cheered up quickly. :With this, I also think this translation counts as :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月03日、07:40:04 Yataluさん、翻訳ありがとうございます！ P.S. I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to pinpoint the location of the river in Chapter 175 even it is Sumida river or not. (Do you think I'll be able to pinpoint that after I read the comics (chapter 1〜175)? ) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-06-03 22:00 (UTC)